


01. Ring

by riverbanks



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/pseuds/riverbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bought something for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	01. Ring

The only man Kenta's ever met who wears more crazy mismatched jewelry than Ray is Tenimyu's Araki, and Kenta always makes sure to not mention this near Ray, as he doesn't want to risk having to introduce them. It's not that he's afraid of getting traded for someone with better fashion sense, it's just that he's not sure that sitting through hours of the two freaks discussing the best jewelry shops in Harajuku, or the latest trends in DIY bracelet design, or whatever it is Ray likes to go on about every time he gets a new ornament for the walking Fujita Christmas Tree, is worth the trouble.

He doesn't really mind the jewelry all over the place that much when it's Ray who's wearing it. Ray is the trashy rockstar kind, after all, and he does have a way to work it that makes even the tacky skulls and marijuana leaves have a certain charm. Plus, all that metal clinging around him often makes Kenta associate Ray with chains and handcuffs, and that is a combination to beat even one like billiards with an ice-cold beer on a hot summer night. But Kenta knows one day Ray's gonna run out of space on himself and start trying to decorate the Kamakari Tree with cheap metallic pot leaves too, and then Kenta's gonna have to choose between his boyfriend and his dignity. That, he minds.

"I bought something for you," Ray says one night when he shows up at the cafe, depositing on the palm of Kenta's hand the mother of all that is ugly and disgusting in the world, in the form of a skull ring so disproportional and heavy it would probably break his finger the first time he wore it. Ray sits beside him by the counter, fumbling nervously with the pockets of his jacket, biting his lip and frowning, and Kenta stares at the ring, trying very hard to not grimace or crack up.

"Uh... thanks?" he manages to choke out, and Ray looks up at him and blinks. Kenta nods at the ring, and when it's Ray who ends up laughing at him, Kenta can only blink back.

"Not _that_, you dumbass," Ray says with a grin. "That one's for Takuto, just hold it for me while I- ah, here it is." He produces another ring from a small pocket hidden in the depths of his jacket, holding it up to Kenta's eyes and giving a triumphant smile. "Thought I'd lost it."

The ring is rather simple, and Kenta finds he rather likes it. Ray babbles away about how difficult it was to find a ring that would fit Kenta and look cool on him but wouldn't make him look like a poser, how in the end he went the obvious way and settled for a double band with minor carvings that more or less matches the ring and the pendant Kenta got in Thailand with his friends, how he knows it might be a bit too much for Kenta so it's okay if he doesn't wanna wear it, he can just carry it in his pocket if he's ever feeling lonely and wants one more friend's company or anything girly like that; but Kenta's lost him before Ray gets through half of his rambling. He knows Ray gets carried away, and sometimes it's even worth the trouble, so he just lets him talk, taking the ring from Ray's fingers and putting it on in his index, right beside the thai ring, the only finger it fits.

"You know," Kenta interrupts after a while, throwing the godawful skull ring back to him. "I know this guy who's even worst at accessorizing than you."

Ray snorts, putting Takuto's ring away in the same hidden pocket he's gonna forget about later and giving Kenta a wink. "You gotta introduce us one of these days."

Kenta smiles at his almost twin rings and idly turns them around on his fingers as Ray starts talking again. If getting Ray someone he can talk about jewelry to will save him from having to learn how to recognize different designers from the way they mold the skull's cheekbones only to humor Ray every now and then, then he just might.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes Redux: in Dec 2005, around the time he had returned from shooting his idol DVD in Thailand, Kenta started wearing this ring (blog.oricon.co.jp/viva-ken-ken/archive/28/0), and rarely appeared without it on his blog pictures again. In Oct 2006, a couple months after he started really hanging out with Ray, he got a second ring very similar to the first one (blog.oricon.co.jp/viva-ken-ken/archive/132/0). The theory that he got the first ring in Thailand and the second ring from (or because of) Ray is completely made up, and most likely far far away from reality, but~ the initial reference timeline is there.


End file.
